LIONS
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: D'ordinaire, j'aurai renvoyé l'appel venant du portable d'Alex sur ma messagerie pour finir ce que je faisais mais aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas fait. Aujourd'hui j'ai décroché. Et ce n'était pas Alex au bout du fil. C'était un secouriste, depuis l'ambulance où ils venaient d'embarquer ma sœur.


J'ai reçu le coup de fil ce matin alors que j'étais encore à CatCo, sur le point de demander à Lena où est-ce qu'elle voulait manger à midi. D'ordinaire, j'aurai renvoyé l'appel venant du portable d'Alex sur ma messagerie pour finir ce que je faisais, sachant pertinemment que si c'était une urgence liée à mon costume bleu et rouge elle m'aurait appelée depuis son portable du DEO, mais aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis excusée auprès de Lena et j'ai décroché. Et ce n'était pas Alex au bout du fil. C'était un secouriste, depuis l'ambulance où ils venaient d'embarquer ma sœur.

Alex venait de se faire renverser de sa moto sur l'autoroute menant à National City ce matin-là, et ils l'avaient ramassée sur le bord de la route, respirant à peine et complètement inconsciente.

Ils m'ont appelée moi parceque j'étais son premier contact, et la dernière personne à qui elle ait envoyé un message. A cause du DEO et de l'accord de confidentialité qu'elle a signé, elle n'a pas de contact d'urgence, et c'est une chance qu'ils m'aient appelée. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu avoir en ligne le livreur de pizza ou sa voisine du dessus, mais ça a été moi, la première à recevoir l'appel, la première au courant.

De toutes les manières dont j'ai bien pu cauchemarder recevoir ce coup de fil un jour, l'accident de moto est bien le dernier scénario que j'aurai imaginé.

La réalité m'a frappée de plein fouet.

Alex, à l'hôpital.

Pas à cause d'un combat contre un alien ou d'une mission qui a mal tournée, non, à cause d'un simple accident de moto.

Le téléphone s'est cassé dans ma main avant que je puisse me retenir. Lena a couru vers moi pour me demander ce qu'il se passait, et j'ai à peine pu lui expliquer. La seule chose que j'ai su répéter en boucle, c'est qu'Alex était à l'Hôpital Général de National City.

 _Alex. A l'hôpital._

Lena m'a laissé partir tout de suite, et a promis qu'elle se chargerait de prévenir James, et les autres. Je l'ai à peine entendue. J'ai dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre - pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur - et je suis partie de CatCo, en laissant derrière moi mon article inachevé, toutes mes affaires et les restes en miette de mon portable.

J'ai failli voler à l'hôpital. J'ai failli utiliser ma super vitesse et trahir le secret de mon identité. J'ai failli, mais en sortant de CatCo j'ai ralenti tout de suite mon allure.

Parcequ'il y avait des gens devant moi, qui marchaient plus ou moins vite dans la foule. Parcequ'il y avait des hommes en costume et d'autres en jogging, et des femmes avec des écouteurs aux oreilles et d'autres le nez sur leur écran. Parcequ'il y avait des enfants qui tenaient la main de leurs parents, et d'autres qui sortaient de l'école en trainant derrière eux leurs cartables.

Parcequ'Alex a sacrifié sa vie pour garder la mienne secrète, et m'envoler devant tous ses gens dans mes habits civils, ça serait envoyer en l'air tous ses efforts et tous ses sacrifices.

J'ai soufflé un bon coup, et je suis partie à pied vers l'hôpital avant de pouvoir changer d'avis. C'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire.

Ce qu'il s'est passé après est un flou. Je me rappelle à peine être arrivée à l'hôpital. Je me rappelle à peine demander où est ma sœur au stand d'accueil, parler à l'infirmière de son étage, attendre impatiemment que quelqu'un sorte de la salle de chirurgie pour me tenir au courant. Je me rappelle à peine de Winn qui arrive quelques minutes après moi avec James sur les talons, et J'onn derrière eux dans son uniforme du DEO. Je me rappelle à peine de Sam qui court dans le couloir, et de Winn qui s'excuse pour aller appeler Eliza, parceque je suis incapable de tenir son portable dans mes mains sans trembler.

Etonnamment, la seule chose que je parvienne à resituer, c'est la couleur des sièges en plastique de la salle d'attente. Un noir mat, étonnant pour un hôpital aux murs blancs et à l'odeur de pansements.

Alex a toujours aimé le noir. A tel point qu'elle en a toujours mis partout. Partout, dans sa teinture de cheveux pendant sa rébellion de jeune adulte, dans son uniforme, dans ses blousons en cuir, dans son casque de moto uni.

J'ai toujours ri de son obsession du noir, mais aujourd'hui je regarde la couleur qui a toujours illustré la vie de ma sœur avec de la peur dans mes yeux. Parceque si il se passe un drame dans la salle d'opérations où des chirurgiens qu'elle ne connait pas sont en train de la charcuter, le noir est la seule couleur que je verrai.

C'est devenu la seule chose réelle, soudain. Le noir des chaises. Le noir, et la main de Lena dans la mienne – les seules choses que je sens. Je n'ai même pas remarqué pas quand Lena est arrivée - en dernière, parcequ'elle n'a pas pu se libérer avant mais qu'elle tenait absolument à être là pour Alex - et si je lui fais mal en lui broyant la main, elle ne dit rien.

Les heures ont défilé sans que je les remarque, et maintenant, je suis entourée des gens que j'aime - mais je suis toujours aussi seule. Ils discutent tout bas entre eux, et ne viennent pas me déranger parcequ'ils voient bien que venir discuter avec moi est inutile.

La seule à qui je veux parler est allongée sur une table d'opérations, incapable de me répondre.

Je ne les entends pas de toute façon. J'essaie de me concentrer comme je peux sur le battement de cœur régulier vers lequel je me réfugie depuis des années. Les gens se tournent vers Supergirl lors de moments difficiles, et voient de l'espoir dans la cape rouge et le blason des El. Mon refuge à moi, c'est le battement du cœur de ma sœur. Il m'a toujours apaisé, toujours ramené les pieds sur Terre quand mon esprit divaguait ailleurs.

Alex est dans la salle de chirurgie à quelques mètres à peine de moi, mais je ne peux pas l'entendre. Le silence du couloir est trop fort, mon propre cœur est trop paniqué, et je n'arrive pas à l'entendre.

« Kara ? »

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur son cœur, et ça me fait peur. Il y a une main sur mon épaule, je la sens, mais mon attention est entière sur Alex, Alex que je n'arrive pas à situer, Alex que je n'entends plus.

« Kara, tu m'entends ? »

Cette voix-là je l'entends, mais ce n'est pas ma sœur. J'entends trop de bruit d'un coup – des bébés qui pleurent, des gens qui parlent dans tous les sens, d'autres qui hurlent – tous les bruits de l'hôpital, trop de bruit, trop fort, et mes mains viennent immédiatement couvrir mes oreilles.

« Kara ! »

« Kara, concentre-toi sur ma voix d'accord ? »

C'est James, je reconnais sa voix cette fois-ci, et je me concentre comme je peux sur son ton grave parmi le brouhaha de sons qu'est ma tête.

« Kara, calme toi d'accord ? On est tous là pour toi »

La voix de James m'aide graduellement à revenir à mes sens, et que je rouvre les yeux, il est là devant moi, et je n'entends plus tous les sons des dizaines d'étages de l'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Lena

« Surcharge sensorielle … Je voulais entendre Alex, et j'ai trop forcé sur mon audition » James me lance un regard qui me pose mille questions, et Winn derrière lui n'attend qu'une seule réponse, mais je secoue faiblement la tête « J'y suis pas arrivée »

Sam veut me poser une question, mais la porte s'ouvre devant le couloir où on a tant attendu, et je me précipite pour aller parler au chirurgien qui a opéré ma sœur.

Alex a survécu à l'opération, c'est la première chose qu'il me dit. Si il veut être rassurant, c'est raté. Il me détaille les opérations qu'elle a subies, et j'ai des centaines de questions à poser mais ma priorité maintenant que je sais qu'elle est tirée de danger, c'est la voir.

Sam finit par intervenir derrière moi pour demander à ce qu'on me laisse voir Alex, et qu'ils prendront tous les informations complémentaires nécessaires pour moi. Il me donne enfin le droit d'entrer dans la chambre où elle est maintenant, et je suis la seule à la voir pour l'instant, la seule membre de la famille à entrer puisqu'Eliza n'est pas encore là.

Quand je rentre dans la pièce, seuls les bips réguliers des machines auxquelles elle est branchée et qui la maintiennent en vie m'accueillent, et j'ai du mal à faire les quelques pas qui me séparent du lit où est allongée ma sœur.

Alex est là, mais ce n'est plus elle.

Elle a des tubes dans la gorge et un qui lui passe sous le nez, le visage recouvert de pansements, et le haut de son cou de bandages, et c'est à peine si je la reconnais. Mais c'est elle, c'est ma sœur, et je m'effondre presque en approchant du lit.

Alex a déjà été amochée par des missions auparavant, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu si pâle, si cassée, si … humaine. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'elle ressent à chaque fois que je suis allongée sous les lampes à soleil ? Je lui promets silencieusement de ne plus jamais prendre de risques inutiles lors de mission dorénavant.

Je suis à ses côté maintenant, et des chaises sont prévues de part et d'autre de son lit pour des visiteurs, mais je reste debout. Je tends la main vers elle pour effleurer la sienne, et je tremble aussitôt. Sa peau est froide sous mes doigts. Sa peau n'a jamais été froide avant.

Mes doigts glissent délicatement dans sa paume ouverte, mais sa main ne se resserre pas autour de la mienne. Elle reste inerte et froide, et quelque chose se brise en moi.

C'est de ma faute.

Je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute. A force de côtoyer des Super, Alex a fini par oublier qu'elle n'était pas invincible.

Et moi aussi je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai laissé affronter des monstres et des aliens à mes côtés et je l'ai laissé me protéger tout ce temps, alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû la défendre. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être égoïste au point de la laisser endosser le rôle de la grande sœur protectrice et d'oublier que c'était elle l'humaine et moi l'alien ?

Alex a toujours été indestructible à mes yeux, et la voir allongée sans défense comme ça me rend conscience de mes propres faiblesses.

Alex et les gens que j'aime ne sont pas ma Kryptonite non - Alex est mon soleil rouge et ma force – mais leur propre humanité est ma faiblesse. Ils vieillissent plus vite que moi. Ils peuvent avoir des accidents qui ne me feraient rien et souffrir de blessures que je ne connais pas. Ils peuvent souffrir de maux que je ne connaitrais jamais et contre lesquels je ne pourrai jamais les défendre, et l'accident de la personne que j'aime le plus sur Terre en est le brusque rappel.

J'entends à peine la porte qui s'ouvre au bout d'un moment, tellement je suis perdue dans mes pensées et mes prières silencieuses.

La main de Lena se pose dans mon dos, et Winn ne quitte pas mes côtés une seconde. James file droit sur le côté du lit que je n'occupe pas pour aller glisser quelques mots à l'oreille d'Alex, et Sam prend la main que je tiens pas dans la sienne.

Ils sont là, pour moi, pour elle, et leur présence me réconforte dans mon chagrin. Winn me promet qu'il a appelé Eliza, et qu'elle va prendre le premier avion, et j'acquiesce faiblement.

Je ne leur dis rien, mais je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'ils comprennent.

Je vais avoir besoin d'eux. Alex va avoir besoin d'eux, de nous.

* * *

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Je suis restée debout toute la nuit auprès d'Alex, assise à côté de son lit, à faire des allers-retours entre son chevet et la porte pour être sûre de ne pas m'assoupir. Je n'en avais pas le droit, mais personne ne pouvait me faire partir de toute façon. J'aurai bien voulu les voir essayer de me décrocher à son bord de lit, tiens.

Apparemment, Lena a sorti hier soir la carte ' _multimillionnaire et propriétaire de cet hôpital_ ' pour nous laisser aller et venir dans la chambre d'Alex comme on le veut en dehors des heures de visite, et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

La chambre est silencieuse ce matin, interrompue seulement des bruits des machines qui font respirer ma sœur, et des faibles ronrons de ceux qui dorment.

Sam a dû partir prendre le relais de la baby-siter après les heures de visite hier soir, et James est parti dans la nuit pour prendre des forces. J'onn est au DEO, et m'a dit qu'il annoncerait la nouvelle aux collègues d'Alex là-bas pour que je n'ai pas à le faire.

Quant à Winn et Lena, ils sont restés avec moi cette nuit malgré mes discrètes protestations qu'ils pouvaient partir, mais eux ont fini par céder au sommeil tous les deux. Lena s'est assoupie, roulée en boule sur sa chaise, et Winn ronfle sans aucune honte à ses pieds, la bouche grande ouverte et un petit filet de bave qui en coule.

Alex serait pliée en deux de rire en les voyant, je le sais. La pensée me resserre le cœur.

J'ai laissé ma chaise à Lena et l'autre croule sous tous nos manteaux et quelques cartons de pizza vide, alors je vais m'asseoir directement sur le lit d'Alex, ma main trouvant tout de suite la sienne sur son drap blanc.

Je suis mieux là, de toute façon. Près d'elle.

Mes yeux parcourent rapidement les tubes et l'intraveineuse, et je secoue la tête pour les ramener vers le visage de ma sœur. Elle a l'air d'être si calme et si apaisée sous ses tubes et ses pansements qu'on dirait réellement qu'elle dort à poing fermés, et non qu'elle a été placée dans un coma artificiel après un accident traumatique.

Je souris malgré moi. Alex est une dure à cuire impressionnante pendant la journée, mais quand elle dort, elle devient douce comme un agneau et complètement adorable en plissant son nez et faisant des grimaces tordues dans tous les sens. Ça me faisait déjà beaucoup rire il y a dix ans, mais aujourd'hui, ça me met des larmes à l'œil.

Et je le lui dis, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lena et Winn.

Je lui raconte mes souvenirs de notre jeunesse ensemble, des moments drôles qu'on a vécus toutes les deux et je vais creuser dans ma mémoire des anecdotes qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, je sais. Ça la fait toujours grogner en temps habituel quand moi j'en ris, et je ne sais pas – peut-être que j'aurais une réaction de sa part ainsi.

Ses yeux clos et ses doigts froids contre les miens ne me découragent pas, loin de là. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut m'entendre – elle écoute toujours, ma sœur.

Je parle encore et encore, et quand je commence enfin à fatiguer un peu, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et je vois du coin de l'œil Lena commencer à remuer dans son sommeil comme si elle allait se réveiller prochainement.

La porte s'ouvre dans un petit grincement, et je sursaute légèrement, décollant presque du lit d'Alex par la même occasion. Un petit rire accueille mon quasi vol plané, un petit rire que je connais trop bien, et dont la familiarité m'embaume immédiatement le cœur.

Eliza.

Je saute du lit pour presque voler vers elle, et tombe tout de suite dans ses bras. Je l'entends soupirer tout bas que tout va aller maintenant, et je hoche la tête faiblement contre son épaule, comme si j'avais à nouveau treize ans, comme si j'étais à nouveau la petite fille alien qu'elle a dû rassurer des dizaines de fois de tant de peurs.

Je ne pleure pas. En l'absence d'Alex, c'est à moi d'être forte, pour Eliza, pour notre famille. Tout ce que je retiens à l'intérieur, tout ce que je pleure et hurle dans ma tête, je dois le garder secret.

Ma mère adoptive finit par se détacher de moi, et glisse une main sur ma joue pour lever mes yeux vers les siens. Elle sait que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, évidemment. Elle ne dit rien – elle comprend.

Elle me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse sur le front avant de souffler un bon coup, et se diriger vers le lit. Je regarde Eliza se pencher sur Alex et embrasser son front aussi, et j'ai mal. J'ai mal. Je préfère détourner la tête que de laisser mes larmes couler en les regardant.

Un peu plus loin, Lena qui vient de se réveiller sur son siège secoue Winn qui se frotte les yeux et baille de toutes ses forces, et je sourirai presque devant la nouvelle familiarité de leurs gestes si je n'étais pas complètement ailleurs.

Mes yeux sont sur eux pourtant, alors que je les regarde se réveiller, mais ma concentration est vers Alex, et Eliza penchée sur elle qui lui murmure des phrases dont j'entends absolument chaque mot. Lena se lève de sa chaise pour étirer ses muscles endoloris, et aide Winn à se lever, ce qui me fait sourire malgré moi.

A peine sont-ils debout, tous les deux, que leurs regards tombent vers le lit où Eliza est en train de parler tout bas à Alex, et ils remarquent vite qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau. Je peux voir la déception dans les yeux de Winn, mais ceux de Lena se dirigent tout de suite vers moi d'un air préoccupé.

Je tourne la tête. Je pourrai lui faire croire que je ne suis pas affectée de l'état toujours comateux de ma sœur, mais elle lirait à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et ça ne servirait à rien de lui mentir.

Je les écoute saluer Eliza, et aller glisser quelques mots à la forme assoupie qu'est Alex, et je ne dis rien. Je les regarde, en silence.

Le soleil envoie de grands rayons lumineux dans la pièce par la fenêtre entrouverte, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il serait un temps parfait pour aller voler. Alex adore aller voler avec moi. Quand elle sortira d'ici, je me promets que je l'emmènerai voler tant qu'elle le désire.

Malheureusement, le temps ne s'arrête pas de tourner, pas même pour Supergirl, et il est l'heure pour Lena et Winn d'aller se précipiter à leur travail respectif. Je devrais aller travailler aussi, mais je fais à peine le geste de me lever du lit d'Alex que la main de Lena se pose sur mon poignet.

« N'y pense même pas » dit-elle « Je connais ton boss, et elle est ravie d'offrir à l'une de ses meilleures employées quelques jours de congé bien mérités »

Je souris, et j'accepte silencieusement, hochant la tête en signe de gratitude. Lena m'embrasse sur la joue et Winn me serre dans ses bras, et ils promettent tous les deux de revenir ce soir après leurs heures de travail et me font jurer que je les tiendrai au courant d'un quelconque mouvement.

La porte se referme sur un clin d'œil de Winn, et je reste seule avec Eliza – et Alex.

Eliza parle doucement à Alex de son travail, et de ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, et je m'assois en face d'elle, en me demandant pourquoi on ne parle pas de l'éléphant dans la pièce – la moto.

James m'a promis hier qu'il s'occuperait de récupérer ce qui reste de la moto d'Alex, et de la ramener dans son garage. J'aurai pu le faire bien plus rapidement que lui, c'est vrai, mais … je ne crois pas que je retoucherai à une moto de sitôt.

J'ai passé la nuit à ruminer sur ce qui a bien pu se passer sur cette maudite route, et je ne le sais toujours pas. Alex a son permis depuis des années, et je ne me suis jamais inquiétée pour sa sécurité dessus. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a un nouveau danger dans la vie d'Alex, un nouveau paramètre que je n'avais pas pris en compte dans tous ces choses qui peuvent la blesser. Et ça me terrifie.

Je voudrai demander à Eliza ce qu'elle en pense, lui demander si ça la préoccupe aussi, mais elle est maintenant en train de donner à Alex des nouvelles de nos voisins à Midvale, et je réalise qu'elle veut sûrement éviter le sujet. Peut-être qu'Eliza ne veut pas mettre du sel sur les plaies ouvertes en parlant de ce qui a envoyé sa fille à l'hôpital. Et je comprends.

Voir ma sœur dans ce lit est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire depuis que ma navette a quitté Krypton.

Peut-être que c'est trop dur pour Eliza. Alors je la laisse parler des voisins et de ses résultats de labos, et d'à peu près tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables sauf l'accident.

Je ne rajoute rien. Les gens font face aux épreuves différemment, c'est Alex qui me l'a appris.

Le chirurgien qui a opéré Alex et le médecin qui lui a été assigné passent nous voir un peu avant le déjeuner, après qu'une infirmière soit passée s'occuper d'Alex.

Ce qu'ils nous disent me met dans une rogne monstre.

Ils ne savent pas si et quand elle va se réveiller.

Ils ne savent pas l'étendue des conséquences de l'accident.

Ils ne savent pas grand-chose au final, à part comment m'énerver rapidement, et Eliza doit le sentir puisqu'elle propose au docteur de l'accompagner dehors pour discuter des bilans sanguins d'Alex.

J'attends que les bruits de pas se soient assez éloignés pour me rassoir à côté d'Alex, et attraper sa main. C'est maintenant que j'aurai besoin d'elle – mais ses yeux restent fermés et sa peau reste glaciale.

Je ne dis toujours rien quand Eliza revient dans la pièce. Si elle a décidé de raconter tout et n'importe quoi à Alex, moi, je resterai muette. J'onn passe dans l'après-midi, entre deux missions visiblement. Il parle longtemps avec Eliza, et la rassure comme il peut et j'écoute attentivement, parceque j'ai besoin de ses mots moi aussi.

Il parle encore et encore, plus que je ne l'ai jamais entendu, et chacun de ses mots fait mouche. Eliza finit par se proposer pour aller chercher une tournée de cafés, et c'est vers moi que J'onn se tourne maintenant pour me rassurer.

Alex est forte, il dit. Alex est solide.

Il a raison, bien sûr, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce sera suffisant. Alex est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse mais elle est humaine. Ses os se cassent, et ses veines saignent malgré sa volonté, malgré sa force.

C'est injuste. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider …

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai l'idée. Ça devrait marcher, ça doit marcher. Ça pourrait sauver ma sœur. Je me lève d'un coup pour me tourner vers J'onn, les yeux brillants, et il fronce aussitôt les sourcils, méfiants.

Je supplie J'onn de me laisser essayer de transfuser de mon sang Kryptonien à Alex, de lui donner un peu de ma force pour l'aider à se battre, mais il refuse. D'abord parceque ma peau est impénétrable, et puis parceque cela pourrait être dangereux pour elle.

J'insiste, encore et encore, j'argumente que Lena pourrait tester mon sang dans son labo pour le faire analyser, et qu'Eliza a fait des recherches sur le sang Kryptonien il y a des années, mais il reste intraitable.

Je suis furieuse contre lui.

Je me mets à hurler que si il ne veut pas essayer ce que je lui propose, pourquoi il ne le fait pas transférer au DEO, alors ? Pourquoi elle doit rester inconsciente dans un hôpital qui ne fait peut rien pour elle, alors que le DEO est capable de soigner des blessures bien plus graves ?

J'onn reste calme tout du long. Sa voix ne tremble pas quand il explique que maintenant qu'Alex est entrée dans les systèmes, il serait trop compliqué de l'en sortir sans devoir effacer des dizaines de mémoires et détruire les fichiers informatiques de l'hôpital. Cela risquerait de mettre en danger son réel métier, et la position du DEO.

Je me fiche complètement du DEO et des secrets – je révèlerais mon identité à tout le monde si ça permettait de faire ouvrir les yeux de ma sœur, mais J'onn reste impassible.

Alex restera à l'hôpital. C'est ce qu'il a de mieux pour elle, il dit.

Il reste sourd à tout ce que je peux bien lui dire et me laisse fulminer contre lui, et quand j'ai sorti tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, m'ouvre ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux vraiment pas, mais il ne me laisse pas partir, et j'ai beau être plus forte que lui, je finis par me laisser faire et pose la tête contre son épaule.

Je suis encore dans ses bras quand Eliza rentre à nouveau dans la salle, James la suivant de près.

James doit remarquer tout de suite mon envie de casser tous les objets sur lequel mon regard tombe puisqu'il me propose tout bas d'aller avec lui boxer des voitures comme avant, mais je refuse. Il est hors de question que je laisse Alex.

James dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, et s'excuse pour aller appeler Lucy. J'onn et Eliza parlent tout bas entre eux, et je n'essaie pas de me joindre à leur conversation.

Je la regarde.

Le rouge de certaines blessures résonne d'autant plus sur sa peau blême, et je prends le temps de noter leur ton et leur forme, de les graver dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux jamais oublier.

Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de la dernière chose que lui ai dite. Je n'y arrive pas, et ça me tue.

Et si elle n'entendait plus jamais que je l'aime ? Et si mes derniers mots pour elle étaient complètement insignifiants ?

Je ne veux même pas y penser. Je vais lui dire maintenant, encore et encore, tellement qu'elle sera obligée de l'entendre. Et si elle ne se réveille jamais, que ce soit les derniers mots qu'elle entende.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appelé Maggie.

Cela fait deux jours entiers maintenant, et pendant ces deux jours, mon esprit n'a cessé de tergiverser entre l'appeler moi-même ou interdire à quiquonque de jamais le faire.

J'aurai dû la prévenir avant, je n'aurai jamais dû l'appeler, je ne sais pas. Je me suis posé la question, longtemps.

Et puis je me suis rappelée qu'hier soir, je regrettais ne pas me souvenir de mes derniers mots à Alex. Je me suis demandé tout ce qu'il y avait comme non-dits entre ma sœur et son ex-fiancée. Tout ce qu'il y avait comme explications à donner et comme choix à pardonner. Je me suis demandé ce que deviendraient les questions auxquelles Alex n'avait pas répondu si … si elle ne rouvrait jamais les yeux.

Je me suis décidée à appeler Maggie. C'est ce qu'Alex aurait voulu, je pense. Ce qu'elle _voudrait_.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis des semaines, depuis des mois, depuis tous ces jours qu'Alex a passé à boire et à pleurer sur mon canapé. J'ai cru qu'elle ne répondrait même pas.

Elle décroche après quatre sonneries, et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se présenter comme le fait habituellement. Comme elle le faisait quand je l'appelais, avant. Maggie ne dit pas grand-chose au téléphone, mais dès que je lui apprends qu'Alex est à l'hôpital, elle me demande lequel, et raccroche presque immédiatement.

Elle arrive une demi-heure après, enveloppée dans sa veste du NCPD trop grande, et ne dit pas un mot quand James lui ouvre la porte. Elle ne salue personne, n'enlève pas sa veste ou son arme de service encore accrochée sous son bras.

Elle reste juste figée là, à quelques mètres à peine du lit d'Alex, l'air complètement perdue.

Winn et James se jettent un regard interrogatif, pour se demander qui doit intervenir, et je me lève de ma chaise pour approcher doucement vers elle. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, alors je ne la prends pas dans mes bras comme je l'ai fait tant de fois, avant, et je me contente de poser une main sur son bras. Je ne sais pas si elle me sent.

Elle ne fait aucun geste qui prouve qu'elle a senti ma présence, non, elle reste comme bloquée sur place. Elle n'avance toujours pas vers le lit, mais ses yeux sont sur Alex et elle la fixe avec un regard si perçant que l'espace d'une seconde, je me demande si elle aussi pourrait avoir une vision laser.

Je commence à me dire qu'elle ne va pas dire un mot quand elle ouvre enfin la bouche, et annonce d'une voix brisée qu'elle ne peut pas rester parcequ'elle vient juste de prendre son service.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendue comme ça.

Je ne relève pas, je la laisse parler parceque j'ai peur que si je l'interromps maintenant, elle ne dira plus jamais rien. Elle demande si elle peut revenir ce soir, à personne en apparence mais je sais bien que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse, et j'hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr »

Elle hoche de la tête faiblement, et s'en va sans dire un mot, ses yeux dirigés vers Alex jusqu'au bout. James referme la porte derrière elle, et me demande si tout va bien – et je soupire, parceque non, tout va mal, et maintenant que Maggie a vu Alex, toutes les personnes qui aiment ma sœur sont au courant. Cela rend son accident beaucoup plus concret, d'un coup. Beaucoup plus sérieux.

Je retourne vers le lit d'Alex, et m'assoit directement dessus. Cette nuit, j'ai réussi à dormir quelques heures et à engranger un peu d'énergie, et ça me revigore d'autant plus que James et Winn vont passer le matin avec Eliza et moi aujourd'hui, et qu'Alex devrait avoir des visites dans la journée. Je me réjouis de peu, en ce moment.

On est samedi aujourd'hui, et Alex ne travaillerait pas.

Peut-être que ce soir, on organiserait une soirée jeu chez moi tous ensemble, ou qu'on commanderait une pizza pour se faire une soirée entre filles. Peut-être qu'Alex me trainerait dans ce bar à bière qu'elle veut essayer depuis des semaines, ou qu'elle m'emmènerait au cinéma voir un de ces films de zombies que je déteste et dont elle raffole.

Peut-importe ce qu'on ferait, on le ferait ensemble, parceque ça a toujours été ainsi.

C'est pour ça que je suis encore là, après deux nuits sans dormir et trois jours à veiller, à raconter tout ce qui me passe par la tête à Alex et à faire rire James et Winn avec mes histoires sur Midvale. Je ris aussi, avec eux, mais dans ma tête je supplie Alex d'intervenir, de dire avec cette voix aigüe qu'elle utilise toujours quand elle fait semblant d'être offusquée de ce que je raconte, de s'exclamer que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Les yeux d'Alex restent clos. Mon cœur reste déterminé.

Vasquez passe après son service de nuit, dès les premières heures de visite du matin, déposer un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur la table de nuit d'Alex, ce qui nous étonne un peu avant qu'elle n'explique que c'est de la part de tout le DEO.

Winn sourit vers Alex que tout le monde l'aime même si elle leur fait peur à tous, et je souris aussi. Ma sœur est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Vasquez reste quelques instants discuter avec Eliza et Winn, et se propose d'aller nous chercher à manger pour déjeuner. Bientôt, les pizzas circulent librement dans la chambre, et alors qu'ils mangent tous en discutant entre eux, je jette un coup d'œil discret à Alex, qui a toujours dit que l'odeur de la meilleure pizza du monde pourrait la faire sortir de l'hibernation. C'est bête, je sais, mais l'espoir est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Ses yeux restent fermés, et les miens tombent sur le tube qui la nourrit maintenant. Je n'ai plus faim, d'un coup.

Je repose ce qu'il reste de ma pizza dans le carton, et retourne à ma place près du lit d'Alex pour lui parler encore. Winn et Eliza m'aident dans mes histoires quand la mémoire flanche, et James intervient de temps en temps pour rajouter une anecdote.

Sam arrive en fin d'après-midi à l'hôpital, et comme elle me l'avait demandé, Ruby est avec elle. J'ai dit oui. Tous les gens qu'Alex aime peuvent l'aider à aller mieux, et Ruby en fait partie.

Je lui laisse ma place près d'Alex, et l'écoute lui raconter sa journée à l'école, et lui expliquer qu'elle a tenté le coup de poing que ma sœur lui a appris a lancé, ce qui tire tout de suite un lourd grognement à sa mère.

Je l'écoute raconter de sa voix innocente tout ce que ma sœur rêve d'entendre un jour de son propre enfant, et mon cœur brûle dans ma poitrine parcequ'elle doit se réveiller, elle le doit juste. Elle a encore tant à faire, ma sœur.

Le soir arrive vite, et James et Winn sont repartis au DEO, sans doute pour régler quelques affaires du Guardian dont ils ne m'ont pas parlé, et Sam et Ruby sont sur le point de partir quand on toque à la porte.

Eliza me jette un regard étonné, parceque les médecins et les infirmières ne prennent pas le soin de toquer avant d'entrer, et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le ferait non plus. Je me lève pour ouvrir, et la porte découvre Maggie, encore dans son uniforme de police, une étrange respiration essoufflée aux lèvres. Comme si elle avait couru pour en arriver là.

Je m'écarte pour la laisser rentrer, et referme la porte derrière elle. Sam sourit tout de suite quand elle l'aperçoit et lui dit bonjour, et Eliza se lève de sa chaise pour aller l'embrasser, mais Maggie ne bouge pas.

Parceque devant elle, assise sur le lit de son ex-fiancée, il y a Ruby, Ruby qui a dessiné les dizaines de comics de Supergirl punaisés au mur, Ruby qui a accroché un gros ballon rouge en forme de cœur au pied du lit, Ruby qui a écrit son nom sur le plâtre de la jambe gauche d'Alex.

Ruby, qui est l'image humaine de l'enfant qu'Alex a toujours voulu avoir, et qui les a séparés toutes les deux.

Je vois les mains de Maggie trembler légèrement dans les poches où elle les fourre immédiatement, et j'entends son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Je _vois_ ce qu'elle pense.

Heureusement, Sam doit le comprendre aussi, puisqu'elle annonce vite qu'il est tard, et qu'elles doivent rentrer. Ruby fait une tournée d'au revoir à tout le monde – y compris un bisou sur le front d'Alex et un câlin rapide aux jambes de Maggie – et elles s'en vont toutes les deux.

Maggie reste toujours interdite à l'entrée de la chambre, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec sa fermeture éclair, jusqu'à ce qu'Eliza qui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille l'invite à avancer.

Eliza a toujours eu un faible pour Maggie, je le sais. Je le comprends. Maggie est la seule personne qu'Alex ait ramenée à Midvale, la seule qui ait trouvé grâce aux yeux de ma mère adoptive, la seule qu'elle a jugé digne de sa fille.

Maggie était la personne d'Alex. Et elle le sait aussi, à en croire le battement toujours précipité de son cœur alors qu'elle fait quelques pas timides vers le lit.

Sa main tombe sur le drap du lit avant d'effleurer la jambe d'Alex dans son plâtre, et je regarde la scène en retrait, en silence. Eliza ne dit rien, elle aussi, et je vois qu'elle observe comme moi la réunion d'Alex et Maggie avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Je me sens de trop soudain dans cette pièce, comme si j'interrompais quelque chose d'unique et de privé, comme si j'assistais à un moment intime qui n'avait jamais été destiné à être vus par d'autres qu'elles deux.

Maggie ne se laisse pas intimider par le silence soudain pesant, discontinu seulement des bips réguliers des machines. Cette fois-ci, elle s'avance sans crainte, et elle tend une main hasardeuse vers sur celle d'Alex, dont un doigt est encore emprisonné à l'étau gris qui mesure son taux d'oxygène.

J'ai comme l'espoir fou qu'à ce moment-là que les battements du cœur d'Alex s'accélèrent et qu'elle ouvre les yeux vers Maggie. Comme l'espoir insensé que la femme qu'elle a aimé – qu'elle aime encore – la tire de son sommeil.

Mais ce n'est pas un film romantique, et les yeux d'Alex restent obstinément fermés.

Maggie n'avait pas l'air d'attendre autre chose. Ses yeux sont sur leurs mains entrelacées, et je crois voir briller des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Je me demande combien de temps elle a entendu de refaire ce geste si banal, combien de fois elle a rêvé de tenir la main d'Alex dans la sienne à nouveau. Si elle a douté le refaire un jour.

Et maintenant qu'elle est là, dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Alex, à tenir sa main si fort dans la sienne que les jointures de ses doigts en deviennent blanches, j'ai la certitude qu'elle ne lâchera plus jamais.

* * *

Le rapport de police est tombé ce matin.

On venait à peine de se réveiller, Eliza et moi, des chaises inconfortables sur lesquels on avait plus ou moins dormi cette nuit, quand le portable a sonné. C'était le policier chargé de l'enquête qu'il y a toujours après un accident de la route aussi grave. Sa conclusion était claire.

Un chauffard a fait une queue de poisson à Alex, qui pour l'éviter a tourné son guidon et est rentrée dans la rambarde de sécurité.

Ils l'ont ramassé sur le terre-plein sans savoir si elle était encore en vie. Le chauffard, lui, ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé.

J'ai failli à nouveau casser un portable, cette fois celui que Lena m'a fait amener tôt ce matin, et Eliza a dû me l'enlever des mains pour finir le coup de fil.

Ce n'était pas la faute de la moto.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Alex.

J'ai du mal à respirer soudain, et mes mains s'accrochent désespérément à ma chemise pour m'aider à respirer. Eliza est à mes côtés en un instant, et m'amène à la fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais. Sa main dans mon dos et ses paroles réconfortantes me calment, mais ne peuvent rien pour adoucir le feu qui nait dans mes entrailles.

Ils n'ont pas retrouvé le chauffard qui a renversé Alex. Si j'avais été là, si je l'avais vu repartir …

« Kara, tu ne peux pas refaire l'histoire avec des si » murmure doucement Eliza, et je serre les poings parcequ'elle me connait beaucoup trop bien, et si elle a deviné ça, elle serait tout à fait capable de deviner ce que je rêve de faire à l'ordure qui a envoyé Alex ici « Tu dois sortir d'ici, Kara. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester enfermée ici »

Je ne veux pas.

Et Alex ? Et si il se passait quelque chose quand je n'étais pas là ? Et je ratais son réveil, ou pire, si je ratais …

Eliza ne me laisse pas finir mes pensées. Elle sera là, elle, et J'onn n'est pas au DEO aujourd'hui. Lena devrait arriver bientôt, et ils nous préviendront si il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Je ne veux pas quitter Alex.

Mais ma voix est fatiguée, et mes muscles sont endoloris, et quand Lena arrive et se range tout de suite du côté d'Eliza, je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre elles deux.

J'accepte de sortir de la chambre, mais refuse catégoriquement de dormir ailleurs que sur la chaise qui me sert de lit cette nuit, et leur fait promettre à toutes les deux que si je m'endors, elles me ramèneront dans la chambre d'Alex ce soir. Eliza promet, et me jure de me tenir au courant du moindre battement de cils de ma sœur.

J'hésite encore alors que mes yeux tombent sur les joues pâles et creuses d'Alex, sur le tube qui lui passe sous le nez et le tuyau dans sa gorge. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ratais quoi que ce soit.

« Pour quelques heures, seulement » promet Lena

Je me penche vers Alex, et embrasse doucement sa joue. Je reviendrai vite, je lui promets silencieusement.

La main de Lena se glisse dans la mienne, et pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, je sors de l'hôpital.

* * *

Quand j'étais adolescente, j'allais toujours me réfugier dans le lit d'Alex après un cauchemar, le plus souvent aux petites heures du matin.

Le soleil était à peine levé mais je ne pouvais pas me rendormir, et m'allonger sur son lit alors qu'Alex dormait encore me ramenait doucement à la réalité. Je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller, et risquer qu'elle me supplie d'aller l'emmener voler dehors, alors je la laissais toujours dormir le plus longtemps possible, avant de craquer et de lui jeter un oreiller à la figure pour qu'elle se réveille en sursaut.

Aujourd'hui, le sommeil d'Alex a assez duré. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sauter sur son lit comme je l'ai fait la première fois que j'ai voulu la réveiller – il y a plus de dix ans de ça – ne servirait qu'à casser le sommier, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire toute façon.

Je ne peux plus cacher mes peurs et mes doutes maintenant comme je le fais depuis cinq jours. C'est trop, c'est trop.

C'est comme un mauvais rêve dont je voudrai me réveiller, comme cette sensation horrible de tomber dans le vide sans savoir si on va se réveiller. Mais Alex a les yeux fermés, et je vis mon pire cauchemar.

A côté du lit, Eliza parle à Alex tout bas, mais j'entends chacun de ses mots. Elle lui dit qu'elle est fière d'elle, et qu'elle l'aime.

Je regarde, en retrait.

Ma gorge se resserre en entendant Eliza, parcequ'Alex a rêvé pendant toutes ces années d'entendre les mots que ma mère adoptive lui murmure maintenant. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit tout ça avant. Où étaient les je t'aime quand Alex pouvait les entendre.

Et puis je me rappelle qu'Alex n'est plus la fille de vingt ans qu'elle a été, qui passait ses nuits dans les bars et décevait sa mère, et qu'elle les a entendus depuis, les mots qui comptent. C'est injuste de ma part de m'énerver contre Eliza maintenant, et je tourne la tête, honteuse.

Je ne me reconnais pas en ce moment.

Je sens que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, de ma tristesse et de ma colère, et je dois m'arrêter avant de faire quelque chose que je regrette.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, ma colère s'accumule dans mes veines sans que je ne puisse la freiner et je garde mes poings repliés battre contre mes flancs pour essayer de maintenir la fureur que je contiens.

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle prenne sa moto ce jour-là ? Elle avait promis qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas, elle avait _promis_.

Mes mains s'accrochent à la barre du lit, et la déforme immédiatement en un bout de métal tordu. J'en veux au chauffard, j'en veux à Alex, j'en veux à cette barrière de sécurité sur le bord de la route qui la fauchée en deux et je m'en veux à moi.

Pourquoi je l'ai pas entendu crier ? Pourquoi elle m'a pas appelée ?

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je n'ai aucune réponse. Ça ne fait que renforcer ma colère.

Je réponds par un grognement sonore quand Winn annonce qu'il va chercher à manger avec Eliza, et me demande ce que je veux pour dîner.

Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'ils partent – tous. Qu'ils me laissent seule avec ma sœur. Leur présence m'est devenue insupportable, soudainement.

Alex voudrait ceci, Alex voudrait cela - ils ont tous quelque chose à dire soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent, tous ?

Ils ne la connaissent pas comme moi, ils ne la connaissent pas comme Maggie. Ils ne savent rien.

Alex est allongée dans son lit, et ne sait ni se nourrir ni respirer seule et je suis complètement impuissante face à la situation. A quoi ça sert de savoir voler et souffler de la glace si je ne peux pas sauver les gens que j'aime ?

Je suis furieuse contre _eux_ , qui ne me comprennent pas, et contre _moi_ qui ne peut rien faire.

Et c'est trop.

Mon poing brise en deux le dossier de la chaise sur lequel il s'est refermé sans que je l'en empêche. J'ai atteint le point de non-retour maintenant. Je veux tout casser ici, je veux passer ma colère sur tous les objets qui me passeront dans la main.

Les cartes de bon rétablissement de ses collègues, et les ours en peluche, et les ballons – je les envoie tous balader d'un simple souffle. Je veux détruire ces stupides fleurs aussi – Alex n'aime pas les tulipes de toute façon – je veux jeter le vase contre le mur, et retourner les chaises.

Je n'ai le temps de rien faire de plus.

La porte s'ouvre alors que je suis sur le point de boxer un trou dans le mur, interrompant mon geste. Je me retourne, essoufflée, et c'est Maggie dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Ses yeux passent de mon poing replié à la chaise brisée en deux au sol et au lit d'Alex, et elle ferme la porte derrière elle, doucement, presque silencieusement.

Elle ne dit rien.

Elle fait quelques pas vers moi, et je la regarde sans rien dire, un mélange de honte et de colère me faisant hausser le dos comme une bête blessée devant le lit d'Alex. Mais ma garde est baissée, et mon poing se déplie, et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Maggie est devant moi.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens et je pense une seconde qu'elle va éclater de rage, elle aussi.

Elle ne le fait pas.

Elle ouvre ses bras, et je craque. Je lui tombe dans les bras et je la laisse glisser ses mains dans mon dos, et me serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle.

C'est la première fois que je me laisse enfin pleurer depuis que j'ai reçu le coup de fil, la première fois que je n'ai pas la tête haute devant les autres, que je ne garde pas la face. Et ça me fait un bien fou.

Quand enfin je me sens calmée, je m'éloigne d'elle, et je vois des larmes silencieuses dévaler son visage aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je comprends enfin pourquoi Maggie est là. Pourquoi elle ne dit rien, à personne. Pourquoi elle vient toujours sans les fleurs et les nounours qu'amènent les autres. Maggie n'est pas là pour visiter une Alex malade, Maggie est là pour l'aider à se réveiller, comme moi.

Quelque part, je pense qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir comprendre ma douleur. Elle ressent la même.

Maggie n'a toujours pas dit un mot quand les autres reviennent, mais la chambre est rangée, et la chaise cassée a été remplacée par une normale de la chambre voisine. Le barreau du lit d'Alex est toujours tordu, mais si ils le remarquent, ils ne disent rien.

La main de Maggie qui n'est pas sur le bras d'Alex reste dans mon dos toute la nuit.

* * *

Cela fait dix jours.

Dix jours qu'Alex est dans ce lit, dix jours qu'elle est dans ma tête.

Dix jours que Supergirl a disparu du ciel de National City.

Winn et James sont obligés de limiter leur temps à l'hôpital pour surveiller notre ville, parceque le Guardian a pris la place de Supergirl pour la défendre.

Je ne suis pas capable d'enfiler mon costume bleu et rouge si ma sœur n'est pas dans mon oreille pour me guider. C'est par Alex que je suis devenue qui je suis et sans elle … je n'ai plus rien. Mon soleil rouge s'est éteint.

Je ne peux plus pleurer, parceque je n'ai plus de larmes en moi.

Une étrange routine s'est installée maintenant. Winn et James opèrent en roulement avec J'onn pour se relayer ici, et Lucy se tient informée de la situation comme elle peut, de là où elle est.

Lena et Sam viennent à l'hôpital quand elles peuvent, presque tous les jours après leurs journées de travail, et Eliza a récupéré mes clefs pour aller dormir chez moi la nuit.

Maggie est là tous les soirs. Elle doit sûrement venir directement après son service puisqu'elle ne se change même pas de son blouson du NCPD, et son badge est toujours à sa hanche. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose avec les autres, mais ses yeux me parlent plus que jamais.

Ces derniers jours, j'y ai lu de la tristesse et des remords, parfois de la colère, parfois des doutes, mais quelque chose de nouveau est apparu ce matin. De la résignation. Je ne suis pas sûre à quoi exactement, mais Maggie a quelque chose en tête, et à en croire la cible de ses regards, ça concerne Alex.

Je ne poserai pas de questions. Je ne me mêlerai pas de leur relation. La seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'Alex me revienne, et je sais que Maggie peut m'y aider.

L'état d'Alex n'a pas changé en dix jours, ce qui n'est ni une bonne ni une mauvaise nouvelle selon les médecins, et le mien stagne aussi.

Je dors mal la nuit, pas à cause de l'inconfort des chaises de l'hôpital, mais parceque je me réveille en sursaut avec la peur au ventre que les bips réguliers de l'ECG d'Alex ne deviennent qu'une ligne continue. Ils ne changent pas évidemment.

Les nuits que Maggie passe dans la chambre d'Alex, je la surprends aussi à regarder les machines et les vitaux à des heures où elle est censée dormir. Elle a les mêmes peurs que moi.

Elle non plus ne dort pas quand elle passe la nuit aux côtés du lit d'Alex, et les cernes énormes qu'elle a sous les yeux n'aide pas à convaincre Eliza qu'elle va bien quand ma mère adoptive l'encourage à aller se reposer.

Avec moi, elle ne tente même plus parceque j'argumente que mes cellules kryptonienes sont bien plus résistantes que des humaines et que je n'ai pas besoin de repos. Elle sait que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, bien sûr, mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne sert à rien de vouloir me forcer à faire quelque chose.

Elle se réconforte dans le fait qu'au moins, je consomme une bonne moitié des calories que suis censée ingérer par jour et encore, plus de force que de gré. Si Lena n'était là à me commander les meilleures pizzas et burgers de la région, je ne mangerais sûrement presque rien.

Maggie est dans le même état que moi.

Elle peut rester des heures auprès du lit sans dire un mot et elle refuse toujours de quitter le chevet d'Alex quand elle est là., même pour cinq minutes.

Elle ne se nourrirait à peine si Lena ne lui apportait pas à manger aussi. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, de ne pas prendre soin d'elle, de ne pas dormir, pas manger, pas vouloir vivre - parceque ma vie est en pause depuis dix jours aussi.

Chacune de mes respirations est suspendue au bip du cœur d'Alex, et chacune des siennes qu'elle est incapable de prendre sans son respirateur nous enfonce tous un peu plus dans notre chagrin.

La routine est installée maintenant, et c'est la pire chose qui soit.

Mais dans ma détresse, l'accident d'Alex m'a été bénéfique pour une chose. Il m'a aidé à voir les choses différemment.

Parceque ça a toujours été Alex et moi, mais maintenant, je peux le voir, c'est aussi elle et Maggie. Et je ne lui en veux pas, non. Je ne lui en veux plus. Elle n'a pas pris ma place, elle a pris la place qui a toujours été la sienne dans le cœur d'Alex, la place de la personne que ma sœur a toujours attendu.

Si seulement Alex pouvait ouvrir les yeux pour s'en rendre compte aussi.

* * *

Alex va s'en sortir. Je le sais. Je vais l'aider.

Cette nuit est ma première à dormir d'une traite sans me réveiller, et le premier matin où je me réveille avec de l'espoir dans le cœur, et non de l'amertume.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait douze jours qu'Alex est dans son coma artificiel, mais aujourd'hui est un jour différent des autres, je le sens.

Lena m'a convaincue de rentrer chez moi prendre une douche et aller me changer ce matin, et James m'a accompagné au pied de mon immeuble pour être que je ne fasse pas demi-tour à l'hôpital après cinquante mètres.

Repasser chez moi m'a mis les pensées au clair, et j'ai eu une idée.

Je vais aller chercher Alex dans son sommeil, comme elle est allée me chercher du Black Mercy. Je vais l'en tirer, et la ramener à moi, à nous. Je lui ai promis.

Je profite d'être sorti de l'hôpital pour faire un crochet par chez Alex. Sam y est venue tous les jours pour arroser les plantes et aérer les pièces, mais on ne verrait pas la différence entre l'appartement inhabité depuis douze jours, ou tel qu'il est normalement.

Le frigo est toujours vide et les murs blancs de toute décoration, vidés de leurs photos comme ils le sont depuis que Maggie n'y habite plus. Alex passe le plus clair de mon temps chez moi depuis la rupture.

Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour redécorer l'appartement vide de ma sœur. Je file droit vers le salon, et m'agenouille sous le meuble TV pour en sortir une pile énorme des cds préférés d'Alex, que je fourre dans le sac de sport que James m'a prêté.

Je fais un crochet par sa chambre pour lui ramener son pyjama et quelques habits confortables pour quand elle se réveillera – parcequ'elle va se réveiller, elle va revenir. Je récupère aussi le livre sur sa table de chevet, son blouson en cuir préféré et son sweat de Stanford que j'enfile immédiatement.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle retournera dans son appartement de si peu, et je prends soin de faire le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier que tout est bien éteint et fermé avant de fermer la porte.

Quand j'arrive à l'hôpital, la chambre est silencieuse. Eliza a dû aller se chercher un café parcequ'elle n'est pas là, et seul le bruit des machines résonne.

Maggie a passé la nuit ici et s'est endormie à moitié sur le lit d'Alex, sa tête contre le bras de ma sœur, et j'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible quand je me penche pour embrasser sa joue.

Alex a toujours les yeux fermés et le teint cireux, et je pose doucement la pile de cds que j'ai ramené sur la table de nuit, entre les cartes et les bouquets de fleurs.

Je sors l'ipod du sac, et glisse les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, doucement parceque Maggie dort encore, doucement parcequ'elle dort enfin après des jours d'insomnie, et je lance la playlist des chansons les plus écoutées.

Des sons de guitare et de batterie retentissent soudain, inaudibles pour des oreilles humaines bien sûr, et je me laisse retomber dans ma chaise en les regardant dormir toutes les deux.

Alex est toujours venu courir vers moi quand j'avais besoin d'elle, mais maintenant je dois me débrouiller seule. C'est à moi de la ramener à la maison, cette fois-ci. J'augmente le volume dans ses oreilles et je me laisse bercer par la musique.

Ma main trouve celle d'Alex, par réflexe, et je serre doucement ses doigts entre les miens. Alex m'a toujours dit que j'étais son héroïne. Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle avait toujours été la mienne.

Mais je lui dirai, je lui dirai tous les mots qu'elle sait déjà parcequ'elle me connait par cœur, et que je n'ai jamais eu à prononcer pour qu'elle les sache.

Je lui dirai tout, quand elle ouvrira les yeux.

Aujourd'hui est différent des autres. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose commence je le sens.

* * *

On a enlevé les tubes de la gorge d'Alex aujourd'hui.

Son poumon perforé va mieux, et son médecin la juge capable de respirer sans machine. C'est un petit progrès comparé à toutes les blessures qu'elle doit encore surmonter mais pour nous, c'est une énorme victoire.

Eliza pleure quand ils débranchent le respirateur, et mon bras ne quitte pas ses épaules. On est tous là aujourd'hui, tous là à la regarder avec admiration, et à se lancer des regards pleins d'espoir et de confiance.

Alex est une battante, Alex est une championne.

On l'a toujours su, mais aujourd'hui, elle le montre à tout le monde. Elle le montre aux médecins qui ne savaient pas si elle allait refaire un quelconque mouvement un jour, elle se le montre à elle-même.

La musique grunge des cds de punks qu'Alex écoutait pendant son adolescence remplit la pièce par la baffe que Winn m'a ramenée pour que je n'ai plus à lui faire écouter par des écouteurs, et l'énergie qui s'en dégage colle parfaitement.

Nirvana joue à fond alors qu'Alex prend ses premières respirations.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'elle.

* * *

La musique résonne fort dans la chambre, et pourtant on l'entend à peine tellement nos chants la recouvrent.

Depuis que j'ai ramené les cds, il n'y a pas eu un jour où la chambre d'Alex n'a pas été remplie de musique, de chants à moitié murmurés et de rires à peine dissimulés.

Aujourd'hui, Eliza et J'onn nous ont laissé tous les quatre, James, Winn, Maggie et moi discuter autour du lit d'Alex, et manger nos pizzas en écoutant ses musiques préférées. Et aujourd'hui, on écoute le dernier cd qu'Alex a acheté, le volume au maximum.

La musique adoucit les mœurs, il parait. Celle d'Alex nous fait oublier que, pour un instant, on est pas dans cette chambre d'hôpital où elle est toujours inconsciente, que pour un moment, elle chante avec nous.

Winn de me demande de passer _Lions_ , et un grognement collectif lui répond, qui me faire rire et sourire doucement même Maggie, parcequ'Alex a passé la chanson en boucle après l'avoir acheté en clamant que ça c'était de la musique.

James se plaint qu'il l'a assez entendu lors de nos soirées karaoké, et Winn répond que si il ne chante pas avec nous, il n'est pas digne d'être là.

« _If we're gonna walk, we walk as lions !_ » je chante tout fort

« Lions ! » chante James d'une voix beaucoup moins enthousiaste

« Lions ! » hurle Winn en chœur derrière nous

« Lions » murmure une voix faible.

Tout le monde se tait d'un coup, et le seul bruit des guitares et des basses qui continue derrière, parceque c'était une voix qu'on avait pas entendue depuis exactement seize jours, la voix d'Alex.

« Alex ? »

James est le premier à réagir, le premier à prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passe, et sa voix grave me ramène tout de suite sur Terre.

Et les lèves d'Alex viennent de bouger, et ses yeux clignent doucement pour s'adapter à la lumière qui l'agresse après tant de temps dans le noir et d'un seul coup, aussi simplement que ça, elle est là, elle est avec nous.

Je vole à travers la pièce, et je suis à ses côtés en un instant, et sur son lit, en moins d'une seconde.

Je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux pas réfléchir à ce que je fais, je ne peux pas freiner mon mouvement, je peux juste serrer Alex dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne que _c'est trop Kara_ , et je relâche pour aller embrasser son front encore et encore.

Je savais qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux à nouveau, je savais qu'elle reviendrait. Et bien sûr le premier mot qu'elle dirait serait la chanson qu'elle s'est fait une joie de mettre dans le crâne depuis tout le monde depuis des semaines.

Ça lui ressemble tellement que j'en ai presque envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas non plus. Parcequ'Alex est réveillée, et dans mes bras, et j'éclate soudain de rire en replongeant à nouveau sur elle.

« Alex ! »

Winn et James viennent bientôt se joindre à nous et atteignent Alex comme ils peuvent dans mon dos, parceque mes bras sont toujours autour d'elle, et je ne veux pas la lâcher, pas quand elle vient juste de me revenir, pas après seize jours entiers sans elle.

La musique retentit toujours fortement dans la pièce, mais cette fois on ne l'entend plus à cause de tout le bruit que font James et Winn en appelant Alex de tous les côtés, et à tout ce que je lui murmure tout bas dans ma langue maternelle, parceque je ne peux tout simplement plus penser en anglais.

Alex doit être un peu submergée de toute l'excitation autour d'elle, bien sûr, et je fais reculer les garçons pour qu'elle ait un peu d'espace.

Ses yeux sont troubles d'incompréhension, mais elle m'a reconnue, et sa main se pose sur ma joue. Je vois les rouages tourner dans sa tête, et les mille questions auxquelles je prendrais tout le temps de répondre, mais avant je dois la rassurer comme on le fait toujours après une mission un peu trop explosive.

"Je suis là" je lui promets "Tout va bien"

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle hoche la tête, et laisse retomber sa tête sur son lit. Winn s'exclame tout de suite qu'il va aller prévenir une infirmière qu'elle est réveillée, et James en profite pour éteindre la baffe, et couper la musique.

Je me retourne vers lui pour le remercier, et mes yeux tombe sur Maggie, qui est restée en retrait au fond de la pièce. Elle n'a toujours pas dit un mot, toujours pas signalé sa présence à Alex.

Je veux lui faire signe de venir, mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Parceque les yeux d'Alex ont suivit les miens et viennent de se poser sur Maggie, et elle essaie tout de suite de se redresser dans son lit malgré mes protestations.

Elle a presque tous les os du corps brisé, et elle a passé seize jours dans le coma, et elle est à peine capable de parler correctement, mais quand elle voit Maggie, Alex n'hésiterait pas à sauter de son lit si elle le pouvait pour aller la rejoindre.

James pose une main sur mon épaule en me disant qu'il faut aller prévenir Eliza, et je comprends qu'il veut les laisser toutes les deux, et me demande de les laisser se retrouver. J'hésite parceque je viens juste de récupérer Alex et je ne veux pas partir maintenant, mais Maggie s'est approchée doucement du lit, et les yeux de ma sœur sont grand ouverts sur elle.

Il n'y a plus personne d'autre pour elle dans la pièce.

Je soupire, et j'embrasse une dernière fois son front avant de suivre James hors de la pièce. Alex ne nous a même pas vus partir.

La porte se referme sur leurs retrouvailles et leurs secrets.

Quand je reviens avec Eliza bien plus tard le soir, elles dorment toutes les deux dans le lit d'Alex, la tête de Maggie à côté du ventre de ma soeur.

Enfin, elles paraissent reposées toutes les deux.

* * *

Alex est réveillée depuis trois jours, et dans l'espace de ces trois jours, elle a plus rit que depuis les six derniers mois. J'en suis ravie, bien sûr. J'avais cru ne jamais pouvoir entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, encore moins son rire, alors j'en redemande encore et encore.

Elle avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer au début, mais Alex ne serait pas Alex si elle ne voulait pas toujours se pousser à max, et elle s'est appliquée à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa voix normale.

Elle m'a tellement manquée. Je lui ai raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis son accident aux cds que j'ai passé en boucle dans sa chambre, et elle n'a eu que deux questions.

Si je savais quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait sortir de son lit, et à quelle heure Maggie finissait son service.

Maggie a du finir par retourner travailler ce matin après deux jours entiers à l'hôpital pour ne pas se faire virer à cause de tout le temps qu'elle a manqué, mais quand elle arrive au soir après son service, le sourire d'Alex illumine toute la pièce.

Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'elles se sont dit, ce qu'elles ont décidé. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Le sourire d'Alex et le regard que lui porte Maggie sur elle me suffisent.

On est tous là ce soir dans la chambre d'Alex, à manger autour de son lit devant le film que Winn a lancé, et que personne ne regarde puisqu'on est trop occupés à parler entre nous.

Winn me chahute en disant que j'ai sûrement battu un nouveau record d'ingestion de pizza ce soir, et Alex le fait tout de suite taire en lui promettant qu'un coup de pied aux fesses avec un plâtre fait plus mal qu'un normal. Tout le monde rit, et Winn bougonne dans sa pizza, mais je sais qu'il est ravi d'entendre Alex faire à nouveau des menaces.

On est un peu tous comme ça ce soir, à surveiller Alex discrètement du coin de l'oeil, comme si on y croyait plus, comme si on arrivait pas à y croire. Elle s'en rend compte, je le sais. Elle ne nous dit pas d'arrêter. Elle-même, je pense, ne pensait pas se retrouver là un jour, pour une toute autre raison que nous.

Et pourtant Alex est bien là, sa jambe plâtrée allongée sur la mienne alors que je suis vautrée sur son lit, un bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre sur la cuisse de Maggie. Le film que James essaie désespéramment de suivre en demandant à tout le monde de se taire l'intéresse visiblement beaucoup moins que sa voisine, à en croire les coups d'oeil discrets qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui lancer, et quand elle essaie de voler la bière de Maggie qui la repousse en riant, je me dis que quelque part, elle est exactement là où elle devrait être.

Ce soir, quand tout le monde sera parti de la chambre d'hôpital et que j'aurai fini de donner toute une liste d'instructions à Maggie pour la nuit, je pense que je vais ressortir mon costume et aller patrouiller dans le ciel de National City.

Mon soleil rouge brille à nouveau, et il est temps pour moi de redevenir Supergirl.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Alex fait ses premiers pas hors de son lit, sur le tapis roulant de la salle de rééducation.

Ils sont hasardeux, et peu nombreux, mais elle les fait, sans ses béquilles, sans notre aide.

James, Sam et Ruby applaudissent de toutes leurs forces alors qu'Eliza et J'onn la regardent fièrement, et Winn, qui filme la scène pour l'envoyer à Lucy, promet qu'il va en faire un montage d'enfer, avec la musique de Rocky en fond. Lena suggère qu'il mette plutôt _Lions_ et je clame que je suis d'accord, que c'est devenu notre hymne.

Maggie ne dit rien. A nous, du moins.

Elle est trop occupée à tenir doucement la tête d'Alex dans ses mains de l'autre côté du tapis, et à murmurer dans son oreille des mots que je choisis de ne pas écouter.

Alex vient d'accomplir un exploit, mais je sais que ce qu'il se passe maintenant est plus important que ça. Elle vient de prendre une décision, je le vois dans ses yeux.

Elle attend que tout le monde se jette sur le pauvre médecin rééducateur qui vient d'entrer pour le bombarder de questions et que je l'aide à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour me demander tout bas d'aller chercher quelque chose de très important chez elle ce soir.

Je ne dis pas que c'était trop tôt, je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je lui demande juste où elle les a rangées, leurs bagues de fiançailles qu'elle a précieusement conservées, et je lui promets que j'irai à son appartement les lui ramener dès ce soir.

Alex me remercie d'un sourire, et n'a rien le temps de rajouter puisque les bras de James viennent d'un coup encercler sa taille, et elle lui crie en riant de la relâcher. James se fait aussitôt aider de Ruby et de Winn, qui clament qu'ils veulent aussi un câlin de sa part, et bientôt Alex est encerclée.

Je les regarde en riant former un attroupement autour de ma soeur, et à l'autre bout de la salle, mon regard capte celui de Maggie. Elle pense à la la même chose que moi.

Aujourd'hui, Alex respire à nouveau. Elle parle de nouveau, elle marche de nouveau.

Aujourd'hui Alex _vit_ de nouveau - pas depuis ses seize jours de coma mais depuis ces mois d'absence de Maggie. Alex est là avec nous, et ni Maggie ni moi ne la laisseront plus jamais repartir.


End file.
